Clinical cases of unusual interest and patient-related research are conducted on a variety of oral, craniofacial and dentally-related subjects within the context of the Oral Medicine training program. The NIDR Intramural Program sponsors an Oral Medicine Fellowship, that provides hospital-trained dentists interested in a career in academic oral medicine and dental research with a 3-year, high-quality clinical and basic science research experience. Laboratory training and support are provided by the Gene Therapy and Therapeutics Branch. Complex problems of oral pathology, with or without other medical complications, are often seen in the consult clinic. The management, study, and publication of such cases provide valuable information for the practicing dental clinician as well as a rich training experience for the Oral Medicine fellows. The NIDR Clinical Research Core Facility is the Dental/Oral Medicine consult clinic for all the NIH institutes. It also serves as the training facility for the fellows and supports clinical research within the intramural program. Fellows participate in the diagnosis and treatment of medically- compromised patients referred to the clinic and participate in the studies of the oral manifestations of systemic disorders and of the oral complications of medical therapy. Two training protocols are supported. Particular emphasis is placed on oral mucosal disorders, oral manifestations of HIV disease, and oral effects of head and neck radiotherapy. The biological/pathophysiologic implications of clinical conditions are discussed and framed into scientific questions with the help of a staff mentor. Collaborations with investigators at other institutes, utilizing the unique patient populations present at NIH, have been and continue to be an active component of the Oral Medicine program and the Core Research Core Facility.